Securement devices can be used to secure a variety of different components and/or objects. For example, securement devices can close containers such as coolers or cargo boxes. Additionally, securement mechanisms can secure objects to carriers. For example, a securement mechanism can secure a bicycle to a bicycle carrier. The securement mechanism can prevent the container from opening or can keep an object affixed to the carrier. For example in the transportation of equipment, especially sports equipment, such as one or more bicycles, a portable load carrier frame is often utilized. The portable load carrier frame can be: attached at a hitch mount to the rear of a carrying vehicle, coupled to a roof of the carrying vehicle, mounted on a spare tire of the carrying vehicle, or integrated with the rear surface of the carrying vehicle.